


Boruto: Moving On

by orphan_account



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In life, things just happened. For Tray Hata, that's not what happen. He lost his friends, family, crush and his former life. Now he is teleported to another universe where he will be starting it all over again. But can he truly move on and start life anew? Or will his tormentor come back and finish what they started?
Relationships: Iwabi/Wasabi, Namida/Oc, Nara Shikadai/Yodo, Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Boruto: Moving On

Author notes: Hey everyone, my name is Legendary Star 1. This is my first Boruto story and I hope you all like it. Please note that I am still a little rusty from writing (I am currently doing a PAW Patrol story) so please be patient with me for any misspelling and whatnot. Now without any more further ado, unto the story.

The war is over, two figures watched the Great Forth Shinobi War from beginning to end. The older of the two figures scoffed at how easily Kaguya Otsutsuki was defeated and how her son, the Sage of Six Path played a very important role in this war.

"We will return in one month time. We need to start with mother plan as soon as possible." Says the older figure.

"Of course." Says the younger figure.

"Did you found the perfect place?" Asked the older figure.

"Yes." Simply answered the younger figure.

Amegakure (1 month after the Great Forth Shinobi War)

The Yomotsu Hirasaka appear and out came three figures. Two out of the three was here one month ago. All three stood just outside of the Village Hidden in the Rain. The rain immediately soaking the three figures. The oldest of the figure look toward the second older figure.

"Is this the Village? It seems...poor." Said the oldest figure.

"I know but this Village is ideal. It was the Village that the Akaski used. Not only that, but with their previous leaders dead. It's in need of a leader. I says it's just perfect. And with my advance intelligence, I can get it up to speed in no time." Said the second oldest figure.

"I don't know. Wouldn't a major village or town or city be more suitable? I only want the best for "him"." Said the oldest figure.

"You two truly baby "him" too much. I say this village will do." Said the youngest of the three.

The eldest glare at the youngest but didn't say anything else.

"It's settle then. I will make this village the perfect village for him. That is...if he decide to stay here or to one of the major village." Said the second oldest.

"Very well. We will trust everything to you then. Cousin." Said the youngest figure.

The youngest and eldest nod their heads and re-enter the Yomotsu Hirasaka, which instantly closed. The figure stare out at the village, the rain still pouring. The figure smirk and enter the village.

Amegakure (Naruto the last movie)

The Yomotsu Hirasaka appear and out came a single figure. But the figure is not alone, as her companion who had stayed back is leaning beside a tree. The rain still pouring. The eldest figure hardly recognized her friend, who's been here for so many years (2-3 years).

"I have a feeling you would come here." Said the now new leader of Amegakure.

"Is the Otsutsuki still alive?" Asked the figure.

"Yes but I am afraid you is too late. Naruto and his friends have already stop him. And now he is...good." Said the leader of Amegakure.

"Good huh? Hmmmmm...very well, I also came to check up on your process. Is the plan in motion?" Asked the eldest figure.

"Yes. Amegakure and Konohagakure are in a good relationship. For now anyways. And my fake identity has them all fool. So everything is in place." Said the leader of Amegakure.

"Good...the time is almost here. Before I go, should I go and kill that Otsutsuki?" Asked the eldest figure.

"Hmmmmm...no. He might be useful." Answered the leader of Amegakure.

"Very well. I will be leaving now." Said the eldest figure, who enter the Yomotsu Hirasaka.

The figure stop and turn back to her friend.

"I will also be sending you everything concerning about "him". It's all up to you now." Said the eldest figure.

The leader of Amegakure nod their head as the Space-Time jutsu closed and her friend disappear. The leader of Amegakure sigh and stare up at the stars.

"I hope this plan work." Said the leader of Amegakure.

Amegakure (1 week after the Juugo curse mark saga)

The Yomotsu Hirasaka appear and out flew a figure. The figure landed on his back hard. The figure is badly beaten, blood mixing with the fresh rain. The figure entire body was soak in seconds, the rain stinging his wounds. Five minutes have passed and five figures appear before the lone figure. The leader of the five took a few steps toward the injured figure. The leader of the group stood before the injured figure, who slowly open his eyes.

"Deema." Said the injured figure before he passed out from his injuries.

"Let's get him to the village hurry, and call forth our best medical ninja too." Said Deema.

"Yes ma'am." Answered the four ninja. As two ran toward the village and the other two carefully helped the injured figure, taking the figure to the village.

Amegakure (12 hours later)

The figure slowly opened his eyes, staring at white ceiling. The light from the light bulb shining brightly, emitting the room with a yellow glow. The figure turn his head to the right, looking outside the closed window. The figure can see the rain outside, and it was now dark. All the figure can see is rain, building and lamppost. The door in front of the figure opened and in came the leader of Amegakure.

"I see that you is awake." Said Deema.

Deema is a woman in her early thirties with long light purple hair, put in a ponytail. Dark purple eyes, B size breast with a hour glass figure. She stand at 5'0 tall, wearing a purple button blouse, a purple jeans that stopped at her knees, ninja sandals, a Hidden Rain headband across her forehead. She also wore purple lipstick, purple eyeshadow, and a thin silver chain with a wedding ring hanging around her neck. Overall she is a beautiful woman.

"Deema Date." Said the figure.

"Tray Hata. You should be lucky to be alive." Said Deema.

"Where am I?" Asked Tray.

"Safe, for now. I want you to rest. When I come back, then we can talk." Said Deema.

"Okay." Said Tray, who's eyes almost instantly closed and he fell asleep.

Deema exit the room and closed the door behind her.

.

.

.

Deema enter the room and saw Tray seated up on his bed, eating. Tray stopped eating for a moment and smile at Deema.

"Good morning." Greeted Tray.

"Morning." Greated Deema, who grab a chair and drag it closer toward the bed. Deema sat down and notice four empty food tray in front of her. Deema raised a perfectly thin eyebrow at Tray, who finished his fifth tray of food. Tray placed the now empty food tray along with the other and took a sip of his bottle of water.

"So, where am I?" Asked Tray.

"You are in another universe. A universe that is similar to ours but not as advance. You in currently in Amegakure, the Village Hidden in the Rain. The village that I am in charge of." Explained Deema.

"...I see." Said Tray, staring down at his hands.

"It was plan beforehand by your mother and sister. For they knew that "she" would find them eventually." Said Deema.

"I know. Mother and sister didn't held back anything from me. I just...I thought I would have more time." Said Tray, who voice is beginning to crack.

Deema waited, she watched the young boy who silently cry his tears and pain before her. It only lasted for a few minutes before Tray wipes the tears from his eyes.

"I will be sending you to Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaf. There you will be safe and continue your life as a ninja." Said Deema.

"...So I will be getting a new team huh?" Asked Tray.

"Yes. It wasn't easy but I was able to pull some strings and the Hokage have agree to take you in." Said Deema.

"Just like that?" Asked Tray.

"No. I have a fake identity for you and everything. Courtesy of your sister." Explained Deema.

Tray sigh and turn his head toward the window. The rain is still pouring, it hasn't stopped raining since he got here. Which is only a day ago.

"When do we leave?" Asked Tray.

"We will leave in the next few hours." Answered Deema, who snapped her fingers. An ninja appear before the two and placed a suit of clothes on the bed. The ninja quickly left the room. Deema stood up and exit the room as well.

Tray sigh and got out of bed, taking off his hospital gown. Tray walked in front of the full body length mirror, staring at his reflection. Tray is a 13 year old boy, he stand at 5'4 feet tall. He has rainbow color hair that stopped at his mid-back and rainbow color eyes. The color that are present are Red, Blue, Green, Pink, Yellow, White, Purple and Orange. Tray turn around, looking at the tattoo currently on his back. The tattoo is a Cross with the words "Love", "Hope" and "Faith" written inside of the Cross.

30 minutes later

Deema re-enter the room and smile at Tray. Tray is wearing a black T-shirt, with a white undershirt underneath. He is wearing long black jeans pants and ninja sandals and to top it off, he wore black fingerless glove. Tray has his hair in a ponytail, with a few stray hairs in front of his face.

"Hello handsome." Grinned Deema.

"Hahaha, I am still nowhere as handsome as Cody." Said Tray with a smile.

"Here." Said Deema, who threw two items at the young teen.

Tray caught both items with both his hands. In his right hand is a smart cell phone. In his left hand is a amulet. The amulet is thin gold with a special center piece. Tray silently placed the amulet over his head and hid it under his shirt. Next Tray active the smart phone, checking the gallery app. Tray smile when he saw all his video and pictures were there.

"I already created a few smart phones, and just transfer your old, broken one data to this new one. And this universe have phone, but not smart phone. This is what I am going to used to help closed the deal with the Hokage." Explained Deema.

"Just how far in technology are they in this universe?" Asked Tray, as he pocket his new smart phone.

Deema exit the room, with Tray closed behind her.

"They are...not as far in technology as we are but they're not as behind. For example, they have trains, blips, and scientific-tools." Answered Deema.

"What about cars? Submarine? Spaceship? Guns?" Asked Tray.

"Non of those. But I am working on the cycle. It's still in the prototype stage, but give me another month and it will be finished." Said Deema.

"Hmmm...hey have you created any game system?" Asked Tray.

"Sigh...yes I have. Your sister last letters were to make a game system for you. I will send it to you in a few days." Said Deema.

The two were handed two umbrellas. In five minutes time, both Tray and Deema soon enter a private Thunder Train. The train soon took off, with only Deema, Tray and the train driver only. Tray took a seat and sigh in relief. Deema sat down across from the young teen and handed him a scroll. Tray eyed the scroll with an raised eyebrow.

"What's that?" Asked Tray.

"Your new identity. Everything you need to know about your new self. Read it, memorize it, eat it if you have too." Said Deema, who placed the scroll in Tray's right hand.

Tray was about to open the scroll but Deema stopped him.

"Before you read, I need to know all the jutsu you can currently do. I have a list of all you can do but it's a year old. So I need to know if you have learn any new jutsu since last year." Explained Deema, who show Tray a list of all his jutsu. Tray quickly read through the list and nod his head.

"Yes this list is correct, and I have only learn two new jutsu this year." Said Tray.

"Hmmmmm...okay. Here's what we will do. I need to know these two new jutsu, and once I have them written down. I will teach you, two new jutsu that will prove very useful for you." Smiled Deema.

"But we won't have enough time." Said Tray.

"Yes we will. I say we have more than enough time. Heck, all we need is two minutes." Smirked Deema.

Konohagakure (12:00 pm)

The private Thunder Train came to a stop at the train station. Deema and Tray exit the train and is greeted by Sai and four other Anbu Black Ops agents. Sai bow his head respectfully at Deema, who also bow her head in acknowledge at Sai.

"Greetings Deema-sama. The Seventh Hokage-sama have asked me to escort you and your cousin to the Hokage Tower." Explained Sai.

"Thank you Sai-san, I appreciate it." Said Deema.

Sai and the four Black Ops agents form a five men circle around Deema and Tray, escorting them toward the Hokage Tower. Tray observed the village of Konoha. He felt a sense of...peace. Tray also notice a few people watching them.

{I wonder if they surprise to see the Leader of Amegakure here. Or my hair and eyes...or both.} Thought Tray.

The walk toward the Hokage Tower only lasted seven minutes. Tray was asked to wait outside of the administration office. He is currently being watched by two Black Ops.

{Anbu Black Ops huh? Hmmmm, they operate similar to the Spec Ops in my universe.} Thought Tray.

Tray turn his head toward the Hokage office. Deema been in there for half an hour. Tray sigh and closed his eyes. He hopes everything will be okay. Just then the office door was slammed open, the action cause Tray to open his eyes. Out walked a very happy Deema and Sai. Sai nod his head towards the Black Ops, and they all disappear.

"Well?" Asked Tray in a nervous tone.

"Congratulations, but this time tomorrow, you is a fellow shinobi of Konoha. Deema-sama will explain everything to you." Said Sai, who smile (a very creepy smile at that) at the two and re-enter the Hokage office, making sure to closed the door behind him.

"Come on. Our next step is to buy you a house." Smiled Deema.

Tray stood up and follow his cousin outside. Deema and Tray soon enter the busy street of Konoha. Tray notice that again, people keep staring at him and Deema. The two soon came to a stop, standing in front of a 7 storage luxurious hotel building. Deema and Tray enter the hotel. The Hotel Manager is currently seated at the front desk. He look up and smile at his two new guest.

"Welcome to the Red Autumn Hotel. I am the hotel manager, Yama. How can I be of service to you ma'am?" Said Yama.

"A room at the top floor please. Oh and it need to have three bedrooms, a kitchen, a swimming pool and a porche." Smiled Deema.

"Fortunately we have exactly what you need but the price is very high ma'am. Might I suggest something...cheaper?" Asked Yama.

"Nope." Smiled Deema.

"Very well. The room cost $700'000 ryo a month. This includes daily room service. You can get it for $500,000 ryo a month, this exclude room service." Said Yama.

"No problem." Smirked Deema, who took out a scroll. Deema lay out the and bite her thumb, drawing blood. Deema placed her now bloody hand down on the scroll and a proof of smoke appear. When the smoke cleared, a silver briefcase stood before the three. The briefcase is currently sealed by two sealing papers.

[Release Sign]

"Released." Said Deema.

The briefcase's sealing papers disintegrated into ashes. Deema open the briefcase, revealing a sum of money. Both Tray and Yama eyes widen in great surprise.

"In this briefcase is a total of $50,000,000 ryo. This should cover everything and future expensive." Smirked Deema.

The manager nod his head eagerly and toss two keys toward Tray and a still smirking Deema. The two easily caught the keys.

"Room 300." Said Yama.

Tray and Deema enter the elevator, which took them to the top floor. They soon reach the top floor and exit the elevator. The hallway at the top floor is very luxurious, red carpet (expensive it seems) and red paint, with hanging white crystal chandelier. Deema and Tray exit the elevator and quickly located room 300. Deema open the door, both herself and Tray enter the room. To say that the room is luxurious is an understatement. The living room has leather sofas, with a expensive looking table, a book shelf of interesting books and a flat 60 inch television along with a stereo system and movie players. The kitchen which is located on the left side of the room has a mahogany table and counter top, a huge double door refrigerator and even a bar table, along with fine China plates, dishes and cups.

"Let's check out the rooms." Said Deema.

All three rooms were the same. All have a Queen size bed, with fine silk sheeting, a walk-in closet and a 40 inch television.

"Next stop, the bathroom." Said Deema.

The bathroom is something else. It has a slide door shower over 30 feet long. It has a bathtub that is actually a pool as big and large as a regular pool, only 20 feet shorter. And at the far corner of the room is a washer and dryer machine.

"Final stop, the porche." Grinned Deema.

The porche has a small garden, a swimming pool the same size as the bathtub, a jacuzzi and finally a hammock. Many beautiful flowers were planted, giving off a sweet aroma.

Tray and Deema soon re-enter the living room, both taking a seat in one of the incredibly soft and comfortable sofa.

"So what will I need to do tomorrow?" Asked Tray.

Deema glance at her cousin. Deema then lifted her head up, staring at the ceiling.

AN: I am currently using the Google offline translater, so if certain words are not spell correctly, please forgive and blame Google.

"hablar español." Spoke Deema in a language called Spanish.

"por qué?" Asked Tray, also speaking the Spanish language.

"Creo que nos están escuchando." Said Deema, in Spanish.

"Veo. Entonces debemos hablar mañana?" Asked Tray, speaking in the Spanish language.

"hmmmm ... sí." Answered Deema.

"Sigh, it's still early out. You want to talk a walk or what?" Asked Tray.

"Actually, I need to get going. I need to be back at the village by night fall." Said Deema, who stood up.

Deema pull out a wallet and pull out a credit card. Deema threw the card at Tray, who caught it. Next Deema pulled out her smart phone and quickly text the pin number for the credit card. Tray's cellphone made a ding sound. Tray pulled out his cellphone and unlock the phone. It is a message that has the credit card pin number.

"Buy yourself some new clothes and hygiene products and whatnot. Every months I will put money on the card. Just don't over do it." Said Deema.

"But what about my new team? Sai-san said that you will explain everything to me." Said Tray.

"All you need to do is go to the Administration office tomorrow at 9:00 am. There you will be getting your headband and meet your new team." Explained Deema.

Tray watched as Deema started to walked toward the front/main door. Deema open the door, her back facing Tray.

"Asegúrese de estudiar su nueva identidad. Creo que el Hokage podría hacerte algunas preguntas mañana." Spoke Deema in the Spanish language.

"Si." Answered Tray, in Spanish.

Deema smile and exit the room, closing the door behind her. Tray took out the scroll and made that no one could see what is written in the scroll. Tray spend almost the entire day reading and re-reading the scroll. Tray now memorize all details of his fake identity. Tray yawn and turn his attention toward the clock, the time read 7:50 pm.

Ring...ring...ring

Tray took out his cellphone, seeing the name Deema across the screen. Tray slide the answer button on the phone, answering the call.

"Hello?" Said Tray.

Phone: Tray you listen to me you obsessive freak of nature! I know you haven't eaten or drink or even used the bathroom since I left and have been reading non-stop! So if you don't want me to haunt you in your sleep and rape you! Then stop reading and eat some HEALTHY food and get your ass to sleep!

The call ended but the effect is present on the young teen. Tray has the color drained from his face, and he felt sick to the stomach because of Deema threat. Tray quickly order room service, took a nice shower, wash his clothes, ate his foods and finally went to bed.

The next day (7:00 am)

The alarm clock located on the night stand went off. Tray quickly place his hand over the clock, turning off the noise. Tray mumble something under his breathe and the sound of a heart beated. Tray push himself out of bed, landing hard on his back. Tray groan and wormed himself toward the bathroom. Tray exit the bedroom after ten minutes, within that time, he used the toilet, brush his teeth, took a shower and got dressed. Tray is currently brushing his rainbow hair.

"I think I might need a hair cut. I don't want it to get too long." Said Tray, who is finished with his hair and placed it in it's usual ponytail.

Tray order room service, noting to himself to buy some groceries later today.

Knock, knock, knock

Tray walked toward the door and open it, revealing one of the bellhop servant. A young man in his late teens.

"Good morning Tray-kun, I have a package for you from Deema-sama." Said the young man.

"Thank you." Said Tray.

Tray took the package and promise to tip the young teen the next time he see him. Tray closed the door and took out his phone. He just notice a text message from Deema a few minutes ago. Tray open the message, reading it.

Phone: I sent you a package. Enjoy and have a blessed day. Deema.

Tray smile, for he was just about to message Deema and asked if she did send him a package. Tray pocket his phone and open the package, revealing to be a set of ninja tools. A pack of kunai, shuriken, flash bomb, smoke bomb, explosive tag and scrolls. Also in the package are a few shirt and pants identical to the one's he is currently wearing. The only difference is that these have his clan markings on them.

Tray smile and got to work placing his clothes in the walk-in closet. Tray placed his ninja tools on the appropriate places on his body. Tray tied the kunai straps on his right leg, the shuriken strap on his left leg and placed the remaining tools behind him. Just then there was a knocking at his door.

"Come in." Said Tray.

The room door was open and in came room service. Tray thanked the servant before closing the door. Tray placed the food consist of white rice, vegetables and fish on the table.

"Lord Jesus, thank you for the food." Said Tray.

Tray gave thanks for the food and began to eat. When Tray was finished, he quickly wash the dishes and place them back into the cabinet. Tray turn toward the clock and see that it is just 8:30 am. Meaning that he has half an hour left. Tray took a seat and took out his smartphone. Tray quickly send a text message too Deema and check through his list of scrolls. Tray is surprised to see that these are exactly the type of scrolls that he used when in battle.

Hokage Office (9:00 am)

Tray enter the Administration building. He saw that Sai is waiting for him. Tray walked up toward the older man who smiled a more less than creepy smile at the young teen.

"Good morning Sai-san." Greeted Tray with a smile.

"Good morning to you too Tray-kun. The Hokage would like to talk to you before you is introduced to your new team. Follow me please." Explained Sai.

Tray nodded his head and follow Sai. The two soon stood before the Hokage Office. Sai knocked on the door and enter the room, Tray closed behind. Tray saw only one person currently inside the office. He has blonde hair, blue eyes, cat whiskers marking on his face, a white robe and a smile that truly brighten up your day. Naruto Uzumaki is seated behind his desk, smiling at the young teen.

"Hello Tray Hata. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am the Seventh Hokage." Greeted Naruto.

"Hello, Naruto-sama." Said Tray.

{This guy...he's far stronger than my dad. He's as strong as Cody and Deema.} Thought Tray.

"Now before you truly become an official ninja for Konoha. I only want to clarify and ask a few questions. And just a word of advice, please be honest. I can tell if you is lying." Said Naruto with a big goofy smile.

Tray nod his head.

"Now first thing first. We felt when the island was destroyed. It actually felt like the entire earth was shaking. How did you survive?" Asked Naruto.

Thump thump

The amulet that Tray wore around his neck gave off a very sudden and quick glow. The Ninetail fox that is inside Naruto felt something. This feeling causes that demon fox to open his eyes. It's a feeling that is familiar but so distant.

"Yes. I have just came back from a mission. When we enter the gates of our town, the emergency alert went off. My teammates quickly jumped into action and headed toward the HQ. I would have went after them too, but my dad caught me by my hand at the last seconds. Before I knew it, a huge explosion and a bright light. When I came too, I was floating in the sea. Badly damaged but still alive. Everyone except for myself and the person responsible for the destruction of my island." Explained Tray, lying through his teeth.

Naruto and Sai paid keen attention to the young teen. Neither could tell that he was lying.

"Very good. Next question. Why do you want to continue being a ninja?" Asked Naruto.

"...Because of my former best friend. He is the only reason I stayed being a ninja. Let's just say that I already quit, being a ninja but I was my best friend that made me continue being a ninja. So I want to continue being a ninja, for his sake." Answered Tray truthfully.

That last answer causes both Naruto and Sai to smile.

"Okay, last question. Will you seek revenge on the person responsible for everything that have happened to you?" Asked Naruto.

Tray had to closed his eyes and took in a shaky breathe, before exhaling. Tray looked Naruto into his eyes.

"Yes and no. No, because I won't spend my entire life seeking the person responsible. I truly have better things to do than that. Yes, because if, by some miracle I do get to meet the person responsible for the destruction of my island, then I won't hesitate to kill him. All I want to do is live my life the way I want to live." Answered Tray again truthfully.

"Do you know the person responsible? What is his name?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes and his name is Kenpachi." Answered Tray, lying once again.

The same actions as before. Tray's amulet giving off a very sudden glow and Kurama again felt an unusual feeling.

Naruto sigh but nod his head. Naruto reach into one of his draw and pulled out an official Leaf Headband. Naruto handed it to Tray, who slowly took the headband.

"Congratulations, you are now a Leaf Shinobi. Sai will escort you too your new team. And here's a word of advice. Revenge is never the key. I know and fought a lot of people who caused trouble because of revenge. And many pay for it with their life. For your future and the future of your clan, forget about revenge." Said Naruto with a smile, but this smile felt...sad.

Tray looked the Hokage in his eyes. He knows that what the Hokage says is true.

"Thank you for the advice Hokage-sama. But this is something that I truly can't let it go, if the opportunity comes that is. But if I was to be truly honest, that chances of him surviving the blast is 1/1,000,000." Said Tray.

"Same could be said for you, yet here you are?" Said Naruto with a smile.

This also cause Tray to smile. Tray bow his head, showing respect for the Hokage.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. For everything, I truly appreciate it." Said Tray.

"No problem. Oh and one last question, before you go. Is that your real hair and eyes? Or did you dye it and have on contact lens?" Asked Naruto with a smirk.

"Hahaha, this is my natural hair. This type of hair is very rare, just like purple hair that Deema has. This type of hair and eyes are said to appear once every 50 years and twice every 100 years." Explained Tray truthfully.

"Hahaha, very well. And good luck, Tray." Smiled Naruto.

Tray nod his head and placed his new forehead protector over his forehead. Sai and Tray exit the Hokage office and soon stood in the middle of the Administration hall. The two only had to wait a few minutes before Tray's new team arrive. Tray turn toward his new teammates and sensei, he notice that all three of them are girls. Said girls all stare at Tray with open mouths. Tray's eyes widen when he look into the eyes of the oldest woman, who he presumed is his new sensei.

{He eyes...it's the same as mom and sis!} Thought Tray.

"Hello Hanabi-san. This is Tray, your new student." Explained Tray.

Author notes: And there you have it. Now I know that there's a whole lot of question you want answers but I rather answer them or you will get your answers as the story progress on. But if you truly need to know anything question right away. Then you can leave them in the comments or message me. Until next time.

Jesus. Save. Us.


	2. Chapter 2

Boruto: Moving On

Author notes: Hey everyone. I first want to thank the good Lord Jesus for giving me the strength to write this story. I second want to thank you all for supporting this story. This is my first Boruto story that I am writing by myself, so I hope I don't disappoint. I also wanted to say that certain jutsu are taken off from Pokemon and Star vs The Forces of Evil. So character are a little OOC (mainly Namida at the moment) but I will try my best to keep them in character as best as I can. Anyways let the story begin.

Konohagakure

Administration Office

Tray couldn't believe it. He can't believe it. But it's right there, as plain as day. Hanabi Hyuga, she has the Byakugan. Even though her eyes are not active, Tray doesn't need them to be. He have seen those eyes up close, and know them by heart. Tray will need to talk to Deema, as soon as possible.

"This kid?" Asked Hanabi.

"Yes. His name is Tray Hata. He is the cousin of Deema Date. And as of this moment, he is your new student." Said Sai.

"I see. Very well." Said Hanabi.

Training Ground 15

Hanabi stood under a tree, watching her three Genin students. Wasabi and Namida kept staring at Tray. Tray has his head turn away from the two.

{I have my work cut out for me.} Thought Hanabi.

"Ahem. Let get started. We will begin with introduction and a very short description about ourselves." Said Hanabi.

"I will start. My name is Hanabi Hyuga. I am the current heir of the Hyuga Clan. One thing that I will not accept of this team is failure, but not in mission but as a team. My dream for this team is to have you all becoming great friends and great ninja in the future." Said Hanabi.

"My name is Wasabi Izuno. I like cats, yarns, fish and milk. I hate people who hurt my friends, especially Namida. And I hope to be the best cat trainer in my clan." Said Wasabi.

"My name is Namida Suzumeno. I like sweet things, my friends, Hanabi-sensei and my family. I hope to be as great as a ninja as Hanabi-sensei and to do my best as a ninja." Said Namida.

All three female stare intensely at Tray, who doesn't like the attention that he is given.

"My name is Tray Hata. I am 13 years old. I love pastries, like to bake, helping out my friends and teammates. I don't like attention, hospital, needles and medicine. My dream was to be the Leader of my island, but now my dream is to live my life as best as I can." Smiled Tray.

Hanabi also smile and nod her head.

"Now unto the matter at hand. Since Sumire-chan have left, we haven't been able to go on a mission together as a team. Now with Tray-kun here, we can do just that. But I want to test out your team work first. So tomorrow morning, be here at 8:00 am. We will be having a small exhibition match, and to see how well you three work together as a team. Understood?" Explained Hanabi.

"Yes ma'am." Answered all Genin of team 15.

"Good. Now since Tray-kun is new here in the Hidden Leaf, I want both you, Namida and Wasabi to show him around." Smiled Hanabi.

"Yes ma'am." Said both Namida and Wasabi.

[Tiger]

Hanabi nod her head and did the Tiger seal, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Namida and Wasabi turn their attention toward Tray. Said male teen smile nervously at the two female.

"Okay, before we show you around the village. Both Namida and I just have to know. Is that your real eyes and hair?" Asked Wasabi.

"Hehehe, yes it is. This is my natural hair and eyes. No dye or contact lenses." Said Tray with a smile.

"Really? It's beautiful." Said Namida

"Thank you. Your the forth female to say that to me. All my former friends somewhat hated my hair and eyes." Said Tray.

"Really? Why?" Asked Namida.

"Because it's rare. Rainbow hair and eyes are the rarest of hair and eyes where I live. It only appear once every 50 years and twice every 100 years. It's not genetic or anything, it just...you is born with it." Explained Tray.

Wasabi and Namida started to walked into the village, with Tray right behind them. Namida and Wasabi notice that everywhere they go, people keep staring at them. Or to be precisely, they keep staring at Tray. Tray notice this but pay it no mind.

"So this is the heart of the village. The Shopping Market. You can find everything here, from foods, to clothes, and ninja tools." Said Wasabi.

"Do you know where there is a ATM machine at? I need to draw out a few money." Asked Tray.

Both Namida and Wasabi nodded their head and led Tray to the closet ATM machine. Tray enter the booth, placing his credit card in, enter the pin number and out came money. Tray pocket both the card and money, exiting the booth. Namida and Wasabi continue their mission showing Tray about the village. While also talking to the young teen, who seems to be good company.

"Hey Namida, Wasabi!" Yelled Iwabi.

Namida and Wasabi spotted Iwabi standing in front of a store. The store seems to be a store that sells ninja tools. The two female along with Tray walked toward the older Genin. When Iwabi spotted Tray, even he couldn't hide his surprise toward the colorful male.

"Hey Iwabi, doing some window shopping?" Asked Wasabi in a knowing smirk.

"Scoffed, I don't go window shopping. I'm here with Denki. He's still inside, buying some ninja tools. I told him we should have gone to Tenten-san store. But he said that this store has a weapon that even Tenten-san store doesn't have." Explained Iwabi.

"Sigh...that Denki. He truly believe in being prepare for anything." Smirked Wasabi.

"He sure do." Grinned Iwabi, with he two hand behind his head.

Tray tap Namida on her shoulder, getting the young girl attention.

"Are those two boyfriend and girlfriend?" Asked Tray.

Tray's question cause both Wasabi and Iwabi to blushed heavily. It was causes Namida to placed her thumb and index finger under her chin, thinking.

"Hmmmmm...I am not so sure. Maybe." Said Namida.

"We are not a couple!" Yelled both Wasabi and Iwabi. Just then, the store door was pulled open and out exit Denki. The young boy is carrying a brown paper bag in both his arms. Denki spotted the three new people, only knowing two out of the three.

"Hey there "Safety Ninja", how was your shopping?" Asked Wasabi, using Denki nickname that only her and Iwabi uses on the young boy.

"Hi Namida, Wasabi." Greeted Denki.

"So who is you?" Asked Iwabi, staring down at Tray.

"Oh right. This is Tray Hata, he's our new teammate." Said Wasabi.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Smiled Tray, holding out his hand toward Iwabi and Denki.

"What's shaking Tray. The name Iwabi Yuino." Greeted Iwabi, shaking Tray's hand.

"Greetings Tray, my name is Denki Kaminarimon." Greeted Denki.

"So Tray, where are you from?" Asked Denki.

"I originally come from Alpha Island. But it was destroyed. I was taken in by my cousin, the Leader of the Village Hidden in the Rain." Answered Tray.

"I have heard about that. Felt it too. I never thought anyone would have survive that kind of explosion. They even said that the explosion was equal in power similar to a Tail Beast Bomb." Said Denki.

Tray pay keen attention toward Denki. Already Tray can see that Denki is the smartest person around him.

{He is very smart. Too smart. I say he's even smarter than Cody and right there under Deema. If that is the case, then I will need to watch him closely.} Thought Tray.

"Actually if you count my cousin, then there is technically two survivors of Alpha Island." Said Tray.

"Tell me Tray, how did you survive such an explosion?" Asked Iwabe.

"It was my dad. Long story short, my team and I have just come back from a mission. My dad appear and save me, just as the explosion went off. I woke up, badly injured but still alive, and as for the island...well, it was gone." Said Tray, who has his head turn to the ground, tears (fake) falling from his face.

Namida, Wasabi, Iwabi and Denki all felt sorry for the young teen. Tray quickly wiped the (fake) tears from his face.

"Sorry I brought it up dude." Said Iwabi.

"Nah, it okay. Anyways, where to next girls?" Asked Tray with a smile.

Namida, Wasabi and Tray all went to the west side of the village, while Iwabi and Denki went toward the east side. The atmosphere was gloomy because of Tray's story, but it was quickly lighten up by Namida and Wasabi. Tray truly enjoy his new teammates, and Iwabi and Denki seems okay. Tray hope he can truly be their friends in the future.

.

.

.

Tray took out his smartphone and saw that the time on the screen read 1:30 pm. He need to get going back home. Tray pocketed his phone, turning toward Namida and Wasabi.

"Namida, Wasabi. I'm afraid that I need to get going back home. I also promise my cousin that I would call her later today. And I need to buy a few groceries and whatnot." Explained Tray.

"No problem. Although we were thinking of inviting you to have lunch with us." Said Wasabi.

"I really appreciate it, but sadly I will have to put a rain check. But how's about after our exhibition match, I talk us all out to eat. My treat." Smiled Tray.

"Deal. Just don't get angry when the bill comes." Smiled Wasabi.

"Promise. Wasabi, Namida, thank you both for today. I truly feels like we have become friends." Said Tray, bowing his head toward his two teammates.

The statement and action caused both Wasabi and Namida to blush, Namida more so than Wasabi.

"It was our pleasure Tray. And we are friends." Said Namida, with a smile.

"Yap. Even though we just met you, we already like you. I also say that that make us friends." Also smiled Wasabi.

Tray stood up, a light blush across his face and a smile that is truly sincere. Tray thanked his new teammates and friends before taking off to the roof. Namida and Wasabi headed of toward their favorite food spot.

"That Tray sure is humble. He is also funny and a good company." Said Namida with a smile.

"Yeah he's okay. Definitely cute that's for sure." Said Wasabi.

"He is." Confirmed Namida with a bright blush across her face.

Red Autumn Hotel

Tray open the door too his hotel room. Tray held the door open as the same room servant that gave him his package early this morning brought in a trolley with multiple shopping bags. Tray and the room servant, who name is Yu, placed all the shopping bags onto the table.

"Thanks for your help Yu-san." Said Tray.

"Of course Tray-kun." Smiled Yu.

Tray gave Yu a very handsome tip, $300 ryo. Yu smile widen and he quickly exit the room. Tray pulled out his smartphone, about to call Deema.

"Hey there handsome. Miss me?" Asked Deema.

Tray's eyes widen in surprise, he didn't even notice Deema's present. Tray turn around, and there is Deema. The Leader of Amegakure is lying on the leather sofa, eating a bag of potato chips. The same potato chips that he just brought.

"How did you...

"I just got here. Wanted to check up on you. So how did it go?" Asked Deema.

"It went well. We will be doing an exhibition match tomorrow, to see how well we work together." Explained Tray.

"I see. Well you better pass. Because the following day, you and your team will be going on a very important mission." Said Deema, taking out another chips and eating it.

"What kind of mission?" Asked Tray.

"A very important mission. Anyways, I need to head over to the Hokage Office and give him the items that I promise him." Said Deema, standing up and throwing the now empty bag of chip into the trash bin.

"Wait, before you go. Answer me a few questions." Said Tray.

Deema raised an thin eyebrow, already knowing the question.

"¿Tu hermana y mi madre ya te explican sobre el Sharingan, Byakugan y Rinnegan?" Asked Deema in the Spanish language.

"Sí, pero ¿por qué mi sense tiene el Byakugan?" Said Tray in the Spanish language.

"Para mí explicar que tomaría demasiado tiempo. Solo soporta con él." Said Deema, who snapped her finger and disappear.

Tray sigh, leaning against the wall.

"Why? Why her and not me?" Asked Tray, feeling very hurt about the situation.

Ding!

Tray took out his smartphone, a text message from Deema.

Phone: I will be sending your gaming system and a list of all users of Dojutsu when you return from your mission.

Tray placed the phone in his pocket, he felt really tired all of a sudden. Tray enter his bedroom and closed the door behind him. Tray actually slept the entire day away, only getting up to eat a quick dinner and to use the bathroom.

The next day (7:00 am)

The alarm clock sitting on the night stand went of. Tray quickly placed his hand over the clock, stopping the alarm. Tray quickly took a quick shower, ate a small breakfast (consist of fried eyes and breads), changed into his regular clothing (the ones with his clan symbol on the back) and exit the hotel room. Tray soon arrived at the training ground, with half an hour to spear.

As time fly by, the second person to arrived is Namida, then Wasabi. Finally Hanabi along with her special guest have arrived. Tray, Namida and Wasabi all stare at the male ninja standing beside Hanabi. He has black hair, green eyes, is dressed in the regular ninja outfit along with a green vest. He also wear a cat-like head piece over his head. Wasabi eyes widen in shock.

"Brother!?" Said Wasabi.

"Hello sister." Smirked the older man.

"Everyone, this is Akito Izuno. Akito is a Chunin and good friend of mine. We started the academy together." Explained Hanabi.

"Hi." Greeted Namida.

"Hello." Greeted Tray.

Akito stare at Tray, raising an eyebrow at the young male teen.

"Young man, this is not the circus, or some kind of modeling show. You're a ninja, you're here to do mission and to save lives and most importantly to protect the village." Said Akito.

"I know that sir." Said Tray.

"Then tell me why your hair resemble that of a clown?" Asked Akito.

"That's because this is my natural hair and eyes color. No hair dye, or contact lens. All natural." Explained Tray.

"Really?" Asked both Akito and Hanabi.

"Yes." Answered Tray.

"Anyway. Akito here will be you all opponent. All you all have to do is take away the two scrolls that he is carrying. A Heaven and Earth scroll. You all have 4 hours." Explained Hanabi.

"What are the rules?" Asked Tray.

"There are two rules. Rule 1, you cannot leave the training ground, this also includes Akito. And Rule 2, anything goes. So using tools, tricks, etc. All you have to do, is take BOTH scrolls away from him, before time run out." Explained Hanabi.

"That sounds easy. It's three against one after all." Smiled Namida.

"It may sound easy but trust me, it's not." Said Hanabi.

Tray stare carefully at Akito. Tray then turn his attention toward Wasabi. Wasabi is also staring at Akito, but with an determine expression. Already Tray can tell that there's some kind of rivalry between the two siblings.

{This won't turn out well.} Thought Tray.

.

.

.

Deema is seated on top of a tree branch, below her are Shikamaru and a Shadow Clone of Naruto. The three decided to watch this little exhibition match. Deema have heard the conditions and knew that Tray can end the match in just under 5 minutes.

{Unfortunately he won't, he need to rely heavily on his teammates if they got a chance of winning.} Thought Deema.

"This is going to be interesting. It's a battle of speed." Said Deema.

"Wasabi is one of two fastest Genin, the other being Metal Lee. So this should be interesting." Smiled Clone Naruto.

Shikamaru took out a cigarette and his trusty lighter. Taking a huge breathe in and blowing a poof of smoke out.

"This is really a drag." Said Shikamaru.

.

.

.

Hanabi took out a timer clock and set the time. The clock is placed on top of a rock for everyone to see.

"Are you all ready?" Asked Hanabi.

Tray, Namida and Wasabi all nodded their heads. Akito also nod his head.

"Begin." Said Hanabi, starting the timer.

In a flash, Wasabi is the first to attack. Running toward her older brother.

"Wasabi wait, we need a plan!" Yelled Tray.

"That's not good." Said Namida.

Wasabi threw her fist toward her brother who easily blocked the attack. Wasabi then tried a roundhouse kick, but that too was blocked by her brother. Wasabi landed on her hands and twisted her body, her powerful legs aiming at her older brother. Akito smirk and grab hold of both Wasabi's legs.

"Is that all you have sister?" Asked Akito.

Akito easily lifted up his sister and started to spin them both around. After a few seconds of spinning, Akito let go of Wasabi. Wasabi flew feet away from her brother, aiming for the pond. She is intercepted by Tray, who grab the flying teen by her ankle. Tray placed a shaken Wasabi gently on the ground.

"Tray-kun, behind you!" Yelled Namida.

Tray turn around but it was too late. Akito kicked Tray in his stomach, causing the young teen to cried out in pain and went flying into the pond.

"Why you!" Yelled Wasabi, who took out a kunai and tried to attack her older brother.

Akito dodge the slice of Wasabi's attack. Akito grab a hold of his sister arm, and fling her into the air and slam her into the ground.

"Wasabi. Okay that is enough." Said Namida, who threw a bunch of kunai and shuriken toward Akito. Akito released his sister and effortlessly dodge the barrage of kunai and shuriken.

Akito used his great speed to disappear and re-appear behind Namida. The young girl only had enough time to turn around as Akito hit her hard in the stomach. Akito then kicked Namida across her face, causing her to hit the ground.

"Hey! Don't forget that you have more than one opponent." Yelled Wasabi, who took out a scroll and unrolled it on the ground. Wasabi also placed her hoodie on top of her head and weave the hand signs require.

"Ninja Art: Cat Cloak Jutsu." Said Wasabi. Who is enveloped in chakra that gives her cat-like features, such as a tail and ears, as well as extended nails, and senses of smell and hearing.

Akito scoffed at his sister. Wasabi cried out and rushed after her brother. Her speed is truly amazing. But for a Chunin like Akito, it didn't mean much. Akito jumped into the air and kicked Wasabi away. Wasabi gracefully landed on her legs, holding her now aching chest.

"Is that all?" Asked Akito.

[Dragon, Tiger, Hare]

"Try this one on for size. Water Style: Raging Waves Jutsu." Said Namida. The twin pigtails Genin took a deep breath and spew water from her mouth.

The attack was so sudden that Akito couldn't dodge it and it hit him in the back. Wasabi used the open of Namida attack and rushed toward her brother. Wasabi kicked her brother hard in the stomach, forcing him a couple feet away from the girls. Akito landed hard but as soon as he hit the ground, he quickly got up.

"Nice one Namida." Grinned Wasabi.

"Thank you Wasabi." Said Namida.

"Hmmm...not bad you two. But still not good enough." Smirked Akito.

[Horse, Hare, Tiger, Bird]

"Lightning Style: Running Current Jutsu." Said Akito. Akito placed his right hand down on the ground, and a wave of lightning appear. The wave ran quickly toward Wasabi and Namida. The lightning was too fast, and connected with both girls, shocking them.

Namida and Wasabi both fell to their knees, paralyzed from Akito attack.

"It's a lightning jutsu and runs quickly on top of the earth. Once it hits it targets, it temporary paralyze you for a few seconds." Explained Akito.

A barrage of shuriken came out of the pond, heading toward Akito. Akito easily dodge the shuriken, moving away from Namida and Wasabi. Tray jumped out of the pond, throwing four kunai at Akito. Akito took out his own kunai knife and deflect all four kunai.

[Horse]

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Said Tray. Four clones of Tray appear and attacked Akito. Akito threw his kunai, hitting one of the clone and causes it to disappear. Tray landed between Namida and Wasabi and gently lifted both girls in his hand.

"Now!" Yelled Tray.

The remaining clones nod their head and each took out one smoke bomb. All three threw the smoke bomb down, creating a black smoke. Akito couldn't see anything and because he haven't use his clan jutsu, he can smell anything either. When the smoke cleared, Akito is all alone.

"Scoffed, they got away." Said Akito.

.

.

.

Deema, Shikamaru and Naruto all watched the display. Deema can truly say that she's not impressed at her cousin fighting style.

"Well...that was just horrible." Said Deema.

"It was mainly Wasabi fault. She isn't using team work. Her rivalry between her older brother will be her and the team downfall." Said Shikamaru.

"I'm sure the three of them can think of a plan. I mean Tray did an excellent job at keeping Akito at bay and rescuing his teammates. I'm sure if they come together and think of a plan, it will be smooth sailing." Said Clone Naruto.

"I hope so. Because if they can't beat Akito before the time runs out. Then it would have to be a Co." Said Deema.

.

.

.

Tray slowly poke his head out from behind a tree. He can see Akito anywhere. Tray turn back his attention toward Wasabi and Namida. Wasabi is currently using Medical-Ninjutsu to heal Namida and herself.

"I think we're safe, for now." Said Tray.

"Damn him. That jerk brother of mine." Said Wasabi, slamming her fist into the nearest tree.

"He's just too good. We need a plan." Said Namida.

"The plan is leaving everything to me!" Said Wasabi.

"Sigh...Wasabi that won't work. I have a plan, but we have to work together as a team. This is the main propose for this exhibition match after all." Said Tray.

"You're right. So what's the plan?" Asked Namida.

"First. Wasabi, I know you and your brother train together, so you have to know all his jutsu. We need a list of them, fast." Said Tray.

"He only have one nature type, lightning. He only has two lightning base jutsu, Running Current and Lightning Claws. He also use the same Cat Cloak jutsu like me, but he's way faster than me. And that's pretty much it." Said Wasabi.

"Hmmmm...okay. Namida, Wasabi, I need to know all the jutsu you two can use." Said Tray.

Namida and Wasabi told Tray all the jutsu they can perform.

"Hmmmm...so Namida is our best bet with her jutsu. It should take down Akito-san. Okay so here's the plan." Smiled Tray

1 hour later

Akito is seated in the center of the training ground. A whole hour have passed and Akito is getting really impatient of waiting. Tray, Namida and Wasabi all appear before Akito, surrounding him.

"I was wondering how long I would have to wait." Said Akito, now standing up.

"Just like we plan." Said Tray.

[Horse]

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Said Tray, who created two clones of himself.

The two clones attack Akito, who took out a kunai. Both the clones threw a barrage of shuriken toward Akito. Akito used his kunai to block all the shuriken.

[Bird]

"Wind Style: Air Bullets Jutsu." Said Tray. Tray fire multiple bullets of air from his mouth. Akito tried to dodge the bullets of air, but couldn't dodge them all. One bullet hit him on his right leg, one hit him in his left shoulder and another hit him in the stomach.

Akito landed on his hands and knees, his clothes has tear markings, blood dripping from the markings. This is cause by the wind charka from Tray's attack, unfortunately non of them are fatal wounds.

"Now Namida!" Yelled Tray.

"Okay." Said Namida, who began to perform the hand signs needed for her jutsu.

Akito quickly ran toward Namida, appearing in front of the young girl. Akito grab hold of Namida by the arm and pull out a kunai, aiming it at Namida's neck.

{That's strange. Namida could have reacted and stop Akito. Did she plan to be caught.} Thought Hanabi.

"I have you teammate. Surrender now and I won't hurt her." Said Akito with a smile.

"Nope, you actually capture the one person." Smiled Namida.

Before Akito knew it, a poof of smoke surrounded Namida. The smoke clear, revealing to be one of Tray's Shadow Clone. The clone release it's closed free hand, a flash bomb hit the ground. A bright blinding light was emitted, temporary blinding Akito. Just then, the real Namida appear from behind a tree. Both Namida and Wasabi stood on both side of the still blind Akito.

"Multiple String Light Formation Jutsu." Said both Namida and Wasabi.

A barrier formula appear and trap Akito.

"Now Tray." Said Wasabi.

Tray rush toward Akito, he knows that the scrolls are probably in his back porch. But as soon as Tray enter the barrier, a figure dash out of the bushes and tackle Tray. Tray landed on his back. The figure is reveal to be a male ninja cat. He has orange fur, blue slit eyes, he wore a tiny ninja headband and jacket.

"Crab apple." Said Namida.

"It's Kat." Said Wasabi.

Kat hissed before attacking Namida, scratching her hand. Namida cried out in pain, holding her now bleeding hand. This also causes her to release her side of the barrier. Akito, who can now see, easily overpower his sister other half of the barrier.

"Playtime is over. Ninja Art: Cat Cloak Jutsu." Said Akito, who placed his cat-like head piece over his head. A similar transformation that Wasabi had went through, have also occur to Akito.

Akito grab his sister by the shirt and threw her into Namida. The two female collided with each other and landed hard on the ground. Akito then move with lightning speed, appearing behind Tray. Tray turn around but was too late, as Akito punch the young teen across the face. Tray hit the ground, hard. Akito grab Tray by the leg and easily lift the teen in the air, slamming him back into the ground, creating a small crater.

{This is bad. We have to retreat and think of another plan. But his speed is too great, I will have to use "that" jutsu.} Thought Tray.

With his mind made up, Tray took out another flash bomb and threw it down. The bright light was able to temporary blind both Akito and Kat (who was close by). Tray grab Akito's arm and kicked the older man across his face. Tray ran toward Namida and Wasabi.

[Tiger]

"Ninja Art: Body Flicker Jutsu." Said Tray, who disappear in a cloud of smoke, and also making both Wasabi and Namida to disappear too.

.

.

.

"Darn it. That was a great plan and would've work if it wasn't for Akito's pet." Said Deema.

"Maybe they will be able to finish it with their next plan." Said Clone Naruto.

"Well whether they win or lose, that plan was pretty impressive. And they team work is not so bad." Said Shikamaru, taking another poof of smoke from his seventh cigarette.

.

.

.

Tray watched as Wasabi finished healing Namida's hand. Tray stood up, he have cause this to happen.

"I am sorry girls. I didn't knew he had a ninja pet. Please forgive." Said Tray, staring down at the ground.

"Actually it's my fault, I forgot to remind you two about his ninja pet. We of the Izuno Clan is similar to the Inuzuka Clan. The only difference between us are our animals and when you get these animals. For us it's when you become a Chunin." Said Wasabi.

"So what now? We have wasted two hours." Asked Namida.

"Do any of you have a plan?" Asked Tray.

"No." Said Namida.

"Nada. Usually it's Sumire that comes up with the plans." Said Wasabi.

"I...have one more plan. This time it will work, but only if you two want to hear it." Said Tray.

"We pretty much don't have any choice. It's either go big or go home." Said Wasabi.

Tray smile and held out his hand. Both Namida and Wasabi stare at Tray's hand for a few second before both laying their own hands on top of Tray's.

"Let's show your brother we team work can really do." Smirked Tray.

"All for one." Smiled Namida.

"And one for all." Grinned Wasabi.

.

.

.

Akito and Kat stood in the middle of the training ground. Only less than one hour remain. Akito knew exactly where the group of Genin is (thanks too his sense of smell), but decided against it to track them down. Tray, Namida and Wasabi all appear before Akito and Kat.

"Ready to give up?" Asked Akito.

"We never gives up. And besides, we're just getting started." Said Tray.

[Horse]

Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Yelled Tray.

Four clones of Tray all appear before Akito and Kat.

[Horse]

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Yelled all four of Tray's clone.

Each one of Tray's clones created sub-shadow clones, 4 each, making it a totally of 16 shadow clones. Wasabi placed her hoodie on her head then rolled out her scroll, performing the necessary hand sign.

"Ninja Art: Cat Cloak Jutsu." Said Wasabi, transforming into her feline form.

The 16 clones of Tray all attack Akito and Kat. Wasabi also rushed toward the duo. Akito and Kat got into a defensive position as the clones and Wasabi collided with them. While Akito and Kat are occupied with fighting Wasabi and the clones. The real Tray jumped on top of a tree, overlooking the fight.

[Dog]

"Here's go nothing. Water Style: Aqua Ring Jutsu." Said Tray.

Trap clap his hands together and slowly pull them apart. A small ring made of water appear. Tray continue to pull apart his hands, which also causes the ring to grow in size. Tray continue until the ring is the size of a hula hoop. Tray grab hold of the ring and threw it into the air, toward Akito. The ring flew until it was above Akito, without said ninja noticing.

"And enclosed." Said Tray.

The ring fell down and before Akito even knew it, the ring encircle him and in the blink of an eye, closed around him. The Aqua Ring now held Akito held captive. Akito tried to break the ring, but the more he struggle to free himself, the tighter the ring got. Kat ran toward his master and tried to claw the water away, but as he claw away the water, it instantly replaced the water.

"Namida, now!" Yelled Tray.

"Ninja Art: Calling Upon Tears Jutsu!" Said Namida.

Namida created a powerful sound wave that she aimed in a single direction. The jutsu hit both Akito and Kat and a few of Tray's clones, blowing the them all away and a good portion of the training ground. Namida fell to her knees, exhausted from her jutsu. Namida jutsu is even powerful enough to dispell Tray's Aqua Ring. Wasabi ran toward her unconscious brother and began to search him. Wasabi grin as she pulled out two scroll.

"We did it guys. We actually did it." Yelled Wasabi.

"Yea." Cheered Namida.

Tray landed beside Namida, holding out his hand. Namida blush lightly as she took her teammate hand. Tray grunted as he pulled Namida to her feet, the uses of both jutsu showing their toll on the young male teen. Wasabi appear beside her two teammates.

Clap, clap, clap.

"Congratulations Namida, Wasabi and Tray. You have work together as a team and defeated Akito and have taken the scrolls away from him. Overall, I give you all a 7.5/10. We can continue to improve on the team work in the future. But never the less, I am proud of all of you." Said Hanabi, a smile on her beautiful face.

"Oh yeah, we rock!" Yelled Wasabi.

Both Wasabi and Namida hug Tray. Tray entire face turn a dark red and steam is seen coming out of his ears. But abig smile is present of the young teen face.

.

.

.

"That was an interesting jutsu he used. And he can also use both the Shadow Clones and Multi Shadow Clones Jutsu. He's really something." Said Clone Naruto.

"So, will you let them do the mission alone or as a Co?" Asked Shikamaru.

Deema only smile, as she continue to look on. She can see that Tray really is happy.

"Hmmmm...well." Said Deema with a sadistic smile on the older woman face.

Author notes: And there you have it. I actually want you my fellow author and fans to decided on whether the mission should be a single mission or a co-operation mission.

Single: Yes

Co-Mission: Yes

If Co, which team?

Team 5

Team 7

Team 10

And that's about it. Any questions or request you can leave it in the comments or message me. Until next time.

Jesus. Save. Us.


	3. Chapter 3

Boruto: Moving On

Author notes: First, I want to thank the Lord Jesus for giving me the strength to write this story.

I also want to thank you the fans for supporting this story. I will also be answering a few questions at the end of this chapter. Speaking of, this chapter was quite hard to write, especially the mission and fighting part. But it was worth it and I hope you like it. Anyways, unto the story.

Konohagakure

BarBeQ Restaurant

All members of team 15 are currently seated at a table. A waitress appear and placed a tray of various meats unto the table. Another waitress appear and placed a bowl of vegetable salad and fruit salad unto the table.

"Thank you for the food." Said Hanabi, Wasabi and Namida.

"Thank you Lord Jesus for the food." Said Tray.

Wasabi and Tray both placed their respected meats onto the grill. Hanabi and Namida decided to eat their salad first before grilling their meat.

"I still can't believe we beat my older brother." Said Wasabi with a chuckle.

"I am very proud of both girls. You both truly have become stronger. And I am also very impress with your skills too Tray." Said Hanabi.

"Thank you Hanabi-sensei. But all credits goes to Namida and Wasabi. They pretty much did all the work." Said Tray with a smile.

"No. It was a team effort, so we all deserve the credits. And besides, it was your clones and your water style technique that were able to distract Akito and hold him down." Said Namida.

"And you is the one that came up with multiple plans for helping us defeat my brother." Said Wasabi, who is cooling down her slice of meat before eating it.

"Thank you, both of you." Said Tray, blushing lightly.

"So sensei, when we will be getting our first mission as a team?" Asked Wasabi.

"Maybe tomorrow. The Hokage-sama said he wanted to see me later today." Answered Hanabi.

"Alrighty then, I hope its a mission that require us to leave the village." Said Wasabi.

"I just hope it's not too dangerous." Said Namida.

"Don't worry Namida, I'm sure whatever it is, we can handle it, as a team." Smiled Tray.

Namida's entire face went red. The young girl quickly turn her head away from Tray. The action causes Tray to scratch his head in confusion. Both Hanabi and Wasabi turn toward each other, asinister smirk appear on their faces. But before the teasing can commence, a chunin appear before them in a cloud of smoke.

"Excuse me ma'am, but the Hokage-sama requested your audience immediately." Said the chunin.

"Sigh...very well, I'll be there very soon." Said Hanabi.

The chunin nod his head and disappear in a poof of smoke. Hanabi stood up with an apologetic smile on her face.

"Sorry girls and Tray. But I have to cut our celebration short." Said Hanabi.

"We understand sensei." Said Namida.

"Well since you're going, can I have your portion?" Asked Wasabi.

"Hey no fair, I was going to ask her the same thing." Said Tray.

[Tiger]

"Hehehe, you both can have it. Oh and be at the training ground tomorrow morning at 9:00 am. Laters." Said Hanabi, who also disappear in a cloud of smoke.

Two pair of chopsticks went toward the bowl of uncooked meat. Both Wasabi and Tray glaring at each other.

"Those meats are mind Tray." Said Wasabi.

"Be a good kitty cat and fork over the meat." Tray.

Namida sigh as her two teammates continue to fight over the bowl of meat.

Hokage Office

Hanabi couldn't believe her eyes. The Hyuga heiress re-rolled the scroll, staring at Naruto, Shikamaru and Deema.

"Are you serious?" Asked Hanabi.

"You can refuse it if you want. But this is truly a great opportunity to see just how good your team is." Said Deema.

"With all respect ma'am, I truly appreciate the offer, but I will not jeopardize the lives of my team." Said Hanabi.

"Hokage-sama, how many B rank mission have you done while you was still a genin?" Asked Deema.

"Hmmmm...over 7 I think." Said Naruto, thinking really hard on it.

"I did over 12 B rank mission in my genin years." Said Deema.

"That is not the point." Said Hanabi, gripping the scroll tighter.

"The point is I am giving you all this mission, worth a lot of money. I don't want any team except your team to accomplish this mission." Said Deema.

"They're not ready for such a mission." Said Hanabi.

"From what I saw from today's exhibition match, I think they are ready." Said Deema.

"Hanabi, you and your team will do the mission." Said Naruto.

"What!? But Hokage-sama...

"Enough, I decided who and who can and cannot do mission. And I have decided that your team will do the mission." Said Naruto.

Hanabi nod her head and quickly exit the room. Deema turn her attention toward Naruto.

"I will send them over tomorrow." Said Deema.

"Very well." Said Shikamaru.

Deema nod her head and exit the office. Deema spotted Hanabi in the hallway, staring at her.

"Hanabi-san." Said Deema.

"Can we talk, Deema-sama?" Asked Hanabi.

Hokage Office

"Can we really trust her?" Asked Shikamaru.

"No, but we need her, for now anyways. And it's best to keep a very close eye on her and Tray." Said Naruto.

"Right." Agree Shikamaru.

.

.

.

Dumplings Shop

Hanabi is seated at a table of the dumplings shop, in front of her is Deema Date. A waiter placed a plate each of sweet dumplings onto the table.

"Sigh...Deema-sama...

"Do you have confidence in your students?" Asked Deema, eating 1/3 of her sweet dumplings.

"What? Of course I do." Answered Hanabi.

"Do you believe that your students can handle any situation?" Asked Deema, eating 2/3 of her sweet dumplings.

"Yes. Even though we don't have Sumire anymore, the girls can handle anythings that comes their way. And I can say the same with Tray. Said Hanabi.

"Do you believe in their skills?" Asked Deema, eating the last of her sweet dumplings.

"...I...think so." Answered Hanabi hesitately.

{To be honest. I can see that Tray is an experience ninja, but Namida and Wasabi is another thing.} Thought Hanabi.

"Here's the deal. I think you is afraid. Not for your students, but of yourself. You is afraid of letting your students down. You is afraid that you can't protect them on this mission." Said Deema.

Hanabi's eyes widen in surprise. The Hyuga heiress stare into Deema's eyes. Deema only smile and stood up.

"Stop doubting yourself, and don't doubt your teammates. I personally think they can succeed. But if you want, I will talk to the Hokage and tell him to allow you to make the final decision. And don't worry, there won't be any consequences if you say no. I will give you until 6:00 pm." Said Deema.

Deema took out her wallet and paid for both her and Hanabi food. Deema exit the shop, leaving Hanabi all lone with her thoughts.

Hanabi sat at the table for almost twenty minutes. The Hyuga princess stood up and exit the shop, leaving her untouched food.

.

.

.

Tray is currently seated in his kitchen, on the table he laid out all his ninja tools. Tray took great care, sharpening, wiping, and placing all his weapons. Next Tray took out seven scrolls and un-rolled them. Tray then took a ink brush and ink and began to write/draw patterns inside each scrolls.

The hotel room open and in walked Deema. The older woman spotted her cousin at the table. Deema enter the kitchen and saw her cousin writing in the scrolls. Deema grab one of the empty chair and took a seat beside Tray.

"You need any help?" Asked Deema.

"No." Answered Tray.

"Hey Tray, what all language can you speak?" Asked Deema.

"Spanish and Germany." Answered Tray.

"Good, because I am going to teach the Spanish language to Konohagakure." Said Deema.

Tray stopped his writing, turning his head toward Deema.

"Why?" Asked Tray.

"Because of our deal. Fortunately I only taught the language too two people in Amegakure. I will erase their memories of the language and teach them the Germany language." Said Deema.

"...Was teaching them the Spanish language one of the reason why I am able to stay here?" Asked Tray, continuing his previous task.

"Yes, along with a few advance technologies and money." Said Deema.

"I see. But can't they just decipher our language?" Asked Tray.

"Maybe, especially if Sasuke Uchiha is around. But even he will have a hard time learning the language." Said Deema.

Tray finished with the last of his scrolls. The young teen re-rolled all his scrolls and put all his weapons away.

"Hey...can I ask you a question?" Asked Tray.

"Sure. Ask away." Smiled Deema.

"Can you beat the Hokage and this Sasuke guy?" Asked Tray.

"Yes and no." Answered Deema.

"I have beaten Sasuke Uchiha a few years back but that was in Kenjutsu." Said Deema.

"Deema, even I wouldn't challenge you to a sword fight. Your clan is famous for their Kenjutsu. And you is "The Queen of Swords."" Said Tray.

Deema smile, standing up. Deema placed a kiss on her cousin forehead, and watch in amusement as the young teen wipe away at his forehead.

[Tiger]

"See you when you come back from your mission." Said Deema, who disappear in a cloud of smoke.

Tray sigh and stare at the wall.

{Why? Why can I be that strong? If I was a strong as Deema then maybe...maybe everyone I hold dear to me would still be alive.} Thought Tray.

.

.

.

Hokage Office

Hanabi enter the Hokage office, once again, Shikamaru, Naruto and Deema are all present inside the office.

"Hanabi. Have you come to a decision?" Asked Naruto.

"I have Hokage-sama. And I have decided that my teammates and I will take the mission." Said Hanabi.

"I knew you would." Smiled Deema.

The next day

Red Autumn Hotel (8:00 am)

Tray Hata is currently laying in his bed. He is already dressed for today's mission. Tray is currently wondering what type of mission it could be.

{From what my dad told me of Deema. She's an unpredictable woman who loves to cause drama and disaster just for the fun of it.} Thought Tray.

The young teen sigh, turning over on his side. Tray sat up instantly, his head is pounding. Tray placed both his hands over his head, a great pain strike the young teen. The amulet around his neck started to glow.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Cried out Tray, who fell off the bed. Tray landed on the soft carpet, his entire body feels like it's on fire. Tray is struggling to breathe, his heart is beating rapidly, his vision is blurry and his head keep pounding him.

This went on only for a minute, and then just as quickly as it came, it left. Tray sigh in relief as the pain went away. Tray slowly, pulled himself to his feet.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Tray.

.

.

.

Training Ground 15 (9:00 am)

Tray landed into training ground 15. Hanabi, Namida and Wasabi stood under a tree. Tray quickly ran towards his trio of women.

"Morning." Greeted Tray.

"Morning." Greeted Hanabi, Namida and Wasabi.

"Now that we're all here, let's get down to busy. We have a mission." Said Hanabi.

"Alright!" Yelled Wasabi.

"What kind of mission is it, sensei?" Asked Namida.

"It's a B rank escort mission. We are to escort the Priestess Momo to the Land of Spring and Snow." Answered Hanabi.

"Really!? A B rank mission!" Asked Wasabi, who's eyes were sparkling.

"Yes." Answered Hanabi.

"But sensei, aren't B rank mission for Chunin and higher?" Asked Namida.

"Yes but we were asked especially to complete this mission." Answered Hanabi.

"Where is the Priestess?" Asked Tray.

"She's at the Hokage office." Answered Hanabi.

"We are so ready Hanabi-sensei." Said Wasabi.

"Good. Now go home and pack, we meet at the train station in one hour. Dismissed." Said Hanabi.

Tray, Wasabi and Namida all ran toward their home at full speed.

Konoha Train Station

Tray, Namida and Wasabi all arrive at the train station together. The three genin spotted their sensei and the Priestess. Too all the genin surprise, the Priestess is actually a 15 year old girl. She has long black hair, is dressed in a red kimono dress, wore light make-up, black shoes and is two inches taller than Wasabi.

"Everyone this is Momo. Momo these are my students, Wasabi Izuno, Namida Suzumeno and Tray Hata." Introduced Hanabi.

"Hi." Said Namida.

"Hey." Said Wasabi.

"Greetings." Said Tray.

Momo stare each genin in their eyes. The young Priestess scoffed at the three genin.

"These three brats are my protection? Might aswell hand me over to the enemy." Said Momo.

"What!?" Yelled Wasabi, who is being held back by Tray. Wasabi is breathing fire out of her mouth and a vein the size of a baseball is present on her left temple.

"I said you three couldn't protect me." Said Momo.

"And just who the hell do you think you is huh!? Tray let me go and I'll show her a thing or two about what a ninja can do!" Yelled Wasabi.

"Wasabi calm down, we can't hurt her." Said Tray.

"Oh please fruit loop, tell us something we don't know." Said Momo with a smirk.

Tray released Wasabi and rushed after Momo but was held back by Namida.

"What did you call me bitch!?" Yelled Tray.

"Tray calm down, she's a very important guest." Said Namida, who had to also held back Wasabi.

"Sigh...why me?" Asked Hanabi.

It took Hanabi a few minutes before she was able to calm down both Tray and Wasabi. All five enter the train, said train made a whistling noise before taking off.

Tray, Wasabi and Namida all sat together, in front of them seated Hanabi and Momo. Tray and Wasabi both are glaring at Momo, who is examining her perfect fingernails.

"Here's the plan. Momo is an important Priestess and very skill in the art of divination. We are to escort her to the castle in the Land of Spring and Snow." Said Hanabi.

"Sensei, why the place we are going is called the Land of Spring and Snow?" Asked Tray.

"Long story short, the land has a special machine that generate heat. Originally the land was called the Land of Snow, but thanks too their former Queen; the land is now called the Land of Spring and Snow. The land itself is able to produce spring and snow together. The ninja there uses Ice Style by manipulating the snow that is already there. Overall, it is said to be a very beautiful place, a perfect balance of spring and snow." Explained Hanabi.

"Really? That sound so cool. I can't wait to see it." Said Tray.

"Me too." Said Namida.

"Same here." Smiled Wasabi.

"So Momo-chan, if you don't mind me asking. Why did you became a Priestess?" Asked Namida.

Momo rolled her eyes at Namida and her question.

"I was adopted too the temple and they force me to become a Priestess." Said Momo.

"Yeah right, no one can't force you to do something you don't want too." Said Wasabi.

"On the contrary, it can help; people forcing you to become something you don't want to." Said Tray.

"Huh? How so Tray?" Asked Wasabi.

"Where I was from. I never wanted to be a ninja, but it was my dad that force me to become one." Said Tray.

"Really?" Asked Wasabi.

"Yeah but I never regreted it." Smiled Tray.

"Well I guess you're a fool." Said Momo.

"What!?" Asked Tray.

"I said that you is a fool for continuing." Said Momo.

"Okay enough. We will be arriving at the dock soon, so listen up. Once we arrive, we will be hiring a private boat to take us to the Land of Spring and Snow. That would be a day or two boat ride." Said Hanabi.

"And what will happen once we arrived sensei?" Asked Tray.

"Once we landed, we will be traveling by feet. That should take us another day or less." Answered Hanabi.

"And why can't we just ride the train like everybody else?" Asked Momo.

"We can't take the risk. From the report of the mission, the enemies will be sending Chunin and possibly Jonin rank ninjas after you. To avoid any conflict, it's best if we accomplish our mission as discrete as possible." Answered Hanabi.

"Scoffed, if you're worrying about my well being then don't. We Priestesses and Monks ain't as defenseless as we look." Said Momo.

"I know but better safe than sorry." Said Hanabi.

"I agree with Hanabi-sensei. It would be best if we avoid the enemies at all cost." Said Namida.

"Your right. And we'll need to watch out while we're on the sea too. Since Ice Style is the nature combination of both water and wind. Luckily both Namida and I are water user." Said Tray.

"Priestess Momo, please stay at any of our sides at all time." Said Hanabi.

"Sigh, very well." Said Momo.

Konoha Docks

The train came to a stop at the Konoha Docks. Hanabi, Namida, Wasabi, Tray and Momo all exit off the train. Hanabi led the group, passing many boats and boat owners. Hanabi is looking for a specific person. Hanabi finally found said person, sitting on a box and drinking a bottle of sake.

"Rengi." Said Hanabi.

The man turn toward the direction of where his name was called out. When he spotted Hanabi, a huge grin appear across the older man face. Rengi is a former ninja of Konohagakure, he is two years older than Hanabi. He has short spiky brown hair, black eyes, a goatee, a very muscular body, standing at 6'0 tall, wearing a green short pants and a black tank top.

"Well well, if it isn't my ex-girlfriend Hanabi Hyuga." Smirked Rengi.

"Huh!? Ex-girlfriend!?" Yelled Namida and Wasabi.

"Hanabi-sensei who is this guy?" Asked Tray.

"A former ninja of Konoha. He now serve as the village personal boat driver." Answered Hanabi.

"Rengi Takameni at your service. Where too?" Asked Rengi.

"The Land of Spring and Snow." Answered Hanabi."

Hanabi took out an envelope and handed it off to Rengi. Rengi open the envelope and count the money, his smile only grew bigger.

"Right this way ladies and young boy." Said Rengi, leading the group into a building.

Rengi turn on the light switch, brightening up the room. The group is staring at a white ferryboat. The boat has a upper and lower deck, a bathroom and even a kitchen (small) and a bedroom. Rengi open the garage door, then Rengi enter on the boat.

"All aboard." Grinned Rengi.

Rengi held out his hand toward Hanabi, who refuse it and enter the boat on her own. Rengi held out his hand toward Momo, who also refuse the older man help and enter the boat on her own. Tray climb aboard the boat and held out hand for Namida, who accepted the hand. Wasabi quickly climb onto the boat. Rengi climb up to the staring wheel and started the engine of the boat.

"Next stop, The Land of Spring and Snow." Said Rengi.

"Ahoy me harty, set sail to port starboard and swab the poopdeck before I send e to Davy Jones lockers." Said Tray in a terrible pirate accent.

Momo, Hanabi, Wasabi, Namida and Rengi all stare at the (crazy) young teen.

"What?" Asked Tray.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Ever. Again!" Yelled Wasabi and Momo.

"Tray, please stop watch those movies. They're not good for you." Said Hanabi, rubbing her temples.

Namida only nod her head in agreement.

"Hahaha, nice try mi harty, just for that me is naming ye mi first mate." Said Rengi, in a not so terrible pirate accent but still wasn't as perfect.

"Okay the next person to try and talk like a pirate is getting Gentle Fist." Warned Hanabi.

Rengi only laughed and drove the ferryboat out of the garage.

.

.

.

"Sniffed, ah I love the smell of sea water early in the morning." Said Tray, taking another sniff of the air.

"It's past noon." Said Momo.

"So what's the plan Hanabi-sensei?" Asked Namida.

"For now just be on your guards." Said Hanabi.

"Right. Hey Rengi-san, pop out those fishing rods." Smiled Tray.

"No can't do. I forgot the rods back at the garage." Said Rengi.

"What?" Said Tray.

"Why do you need fishing rods for?" Asked Momo.

"For fishing of course. Oh well, I guess we just have to improvise. Does anyone have any wires?" Asked Tray.

"I do." Answered Wasabi, who took out a roll of strong wire.

"Thanks, now does anyone have any small nail or pin?" Asked Tray.

"Sure, there's a few nails in the draw inside the kitchen." Answered Rengi.

"I'll get them." Said Namida, running toward the direction of the kitchen and coming back with a few nails.

"Thank you. Now I need a lighter." Said Tray.

"Here." Said Rengi, throwing a lighter toward Tray.

Tray caught the lighter, placing the lit fire of the lighter above the small nail; heating the nail. Tray kept the nail under the fire for 10 minutes straight before removing the nail from under the fire. Tray then placed the heated nail on the floor and bend the nail. Once the nail was curve correctly, Tray asked for a cup of water, which Namida brought. Tray placed the cooling water over the heated nail, a small hissing sound and steam was made. The small nail now looking like a fishing hook.

"Nice, now all we need is some bait." Said Tray.

"We don't have any worm." Said Wasabi.

"We don't need it. All we need is a bar of soap." Grinned Tray.

Wasabi, Namida, Hanabi and even Momo all look at each other before looking back at Tray with a raised eyebrow.

"Soap?" Asked all the women.

Tray nod his head, walking toward his backpack. Tray took out a bar of soap, the young teen then took out his kunai and cut a small piece of soap. Tray placed both the soap and kunai away, walking back toward the girls. Tray took the wire and tied it tightly around the self made hook and placed the pieces of soap unto the hook.

"And behold, we have a fishing line with hook and bait." Said Tray.

"Wow." Said Namida.

"Impressive." Nodded Hanabi.

"I could have thought of that." Said a pouting Wasabi.

"Scoffed, whatever." Said Momo.

"Now that's using your head." Smiled Rengi, who promise himself to show the trick toward his fellow boat men. And to brag about how he thought of it.

Tray swag the wire and threw it over the boat and into the ocean. He held onto the end of the wire and wrapped it twice over his hand.

"Now all we have to do is wait and before we know it, fresh fish for dinner." Smiled Tray.

"Neat trick, where did you learn it from?" Asked Rengi.

"My best friend. We went fishing for two days and was having a bad day. We lost almost everything and was very hungry. But he came out with the idea of using a nail, lighter, soap and wire and before we know it; we caught a few fishes and ate like there was no tomorrow." Said Tray, a smile appearing on his face from remembering his past.

"I promise to catch a fish for us all to enjoy together." Smiled Tray.

3 hour later

Tray glare out at the ocean, he's been fishing for over 3 hours now and haven't caught a single fish. His bar of soap is almost finished, for the fish were able to take the bait but let go at the last second before Tray and pulled on the wire to let the hook really hold on.

Rengi is still driving the boat, Namida and Wasabi are playing a game of jin, Hanabi sensei is staring out at the ocean and Momo is mediating.

"This sucks. Why ain't the fish biting?" Asked Tray.

"They're biting, you're just not that good of a fishermen." Answered Wasabi, drawing a card from the deck.

Tray started to cried, his eyes got big and white tears started to fall. His feelings and his manly hood is hurt.

"It's not his fault Wasabi-chan. Besides he's doing this for us. Jin." Said Namida, who won her 20th straight game in a row.

"What!? How do you keep winning!?" Asked Wasabi. Namida only shrugged her shoulders and reshuffle the deck of cards.

Tray started to cry again, but tears of joy as Namida support him.

{Thank you Namida.} Thought Tray.

Hanabi walked toward Tray, standing at his side.

"You want some help?" Asked Hanabi.

"Yes please." Answered Tray, his eyes are still watering from his failure of catching a single fish.

"Byakugan!" Said Hanabi, who active her Kekkei Genkai.

Tray eyes widen and his body went stiffed. He was right, Hanabi does have the Byakugan. Tray quickly got his emotions under control.

{Keep calm Tray, keep calm.} Thought Tray, who repeated the words over and over in his head.

"There. I can see a school of fish 40 feet north-south." Said Hanabi, pointing in the direction with a finger.

"Alright." Said Tray who pull in the line and threw it toward the spot where Hanabi is pointing at.

"And pull now." Said Hanabi.

Tray pulled the line and the self made hook caught onto the fish. Tray quickly pulled the line as fast as he can and before long a huge 2 foot yellow tail landed on the boat.

"Alright! Just a few more Hanabi-sensei." Smiled Tray.

Hanabi and Tray repeat the process a few more times and before long, Tray and Hanabi have caught over 10 yellow tail fish. Wasabi stare at the fishes like a cat.

"Okay Hanabi-sensei, one more and we'll call it a day." Said Tray, who threw the line into the ocean.

As with before, Hanabi told Tray where the fishes are located and when to pull the line. Tray caught the fish and started to reel in his catch.

"Gasped, Tray let go of the line now!" Yelled Hanabi.

"Huh? Why?" Asked Tray, but it was too late.

"Aaahhhhh!" Yelled Tray.

Tray cried out as he was pulled into the ocean. Wasabi, Namida and Momo all got to their feet and ran toward where Tray was.

"Tray!" Yelled Wasabi.

"Sensei what happened?" Asked Namida.

Before Hanabi could answer, Tray came up from under the water. Tray lifted up his hand, showing that the wire have leave markings and blood is dripping from these marks. Momo, Wasabi, Namida and even Rengi all spotted a yellow sail 50 feet away from Tray. Momo quickly ran toward her luggage.

"Tray swim back toward the boat and quickly, it's a man eating sail fish!" Yelled Rengi.

The sail fish swam toward Tray with lightning speed. Tray quickly emit charka to his hands and feet. Tray pulled himself out of the water, now standing on top of the water. Tray narrowly dodged the sail fish, who jumped out of the water. The sail fish has a long pointed noise, razor sharp teeth, blue scale with yellow markings and is over 16 feet long.

Tray quickly got to his feet and ran toward the boat, holding his injured hand. The sail fish jumped out of the water and started to blasted Tray with a barrage of air.

"What!? It can use wind style ninjutsu!?" Asked Wasabi.

Tray dodge all the air bullet but one, that one hit Tray in the chest. Tray cried out as he flew away from the boat, hitting the water. Hanabi jumped off the boat and ran toward Tray, but the sail fish is already closing toward Tray.

"Hanabi-sensei won't make it in time." Cried Namida, who also jumped off the boat and ran toward her teammate.

The sail fish jumped out of the water, his mouth open and ready to end the young teen.

{Not good, I have no choice. I have to use my Kekkei Genkai.} Thought Tray, who was begin to build up charka.

A arrow engulfed with spiritual charka flew past Namida and Hanabi and hit the man eating sail fish. The arrow went through the fish head and push the fish away from Tray. The sail fish hit the water, creating a huge splash. Tray's eyes were wide. Namida and Hanabi quickly reach Tray's side and helped the young teen to his feet.

"You okay Tray-kun?" Asked Namida.

"Yeah." Answered Tray.

Everyone look toward Momo. Momo exhale the breath that she was holding. Momo held a bow in her right hand, her left hand was still glowing a cyan like aura. Momo walked back toward her luggage, placing her bow into her suitcase. Hanabi, Namida and Tray all climb back onto the boat. Wasabi quickly went to work healing Tray's hand.

"Lucky for us Momo was here." Said Namida.

"Yeah, thank you Momo." Said Tray, smiling up at the older teen.

"And you call yourself a ninja. A true ninja wouldn't need help taking down a fish like that. You're pathetic." Said Momo.

"What!?" Yelled Tray.

Momo only kissed her teeth before walking away. Tray and Wasabi both glare at the older teen. Hanabi continue to stare at Tray or to be more exact, Tray's hiden amulet. Hanabi saw that while Tray was building up his charka, his amulet started to glow. It was an unusual glow, a glow that make the hair on her neck stood up.

{Hmmmm...I wonder what was with that light from Tray's amulet?} Thought Hanabi.

Wasabi finished healing Tray's hand. Tray stood up thanking his friend.

[Tiger]

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Said Rengi, who created a single clone of himself. The clone took the wheel, steering the boat. Rengi hop down toward the others, grabbing the bundle of fishes.

"I'll put these into the freezer." Said Rengi, who walked toward the kitchen.

"Sigh, well that's enough fishing for me." Said Tray.

.

.

.

Three figure stood by, watching the event unfolded.

"What do you think?" Asked the figure on the right.

"The only real threat is Hanabi Hyuga, with she being a Jonin. The rest are all Genin and the Priestess isn't much of a problem." Said the figure on the left.

"Don't be too cocky, the Priestess is said to be a protege. We can't underestimate her or the Hyuga." Said the middle figure.

"So what do we do?" Asked the figure on the left.

"We'll wait until night and send out big 8." Grinned the middle figure.

A mist appear out of nowhere, when the mist cleared, the three figures disappeared.

.

.

.

Night have fallen, the ferryboat is being driven by Rengi's shadow clone. Rengi is in the kitchen cooking dinner for everyone. A few lightbulbs lit the boat. Namida, Wasabi and Tray are all playing jin. Hanabi sat beside them, a smile appear on her face as Namida won again.

"She's cheating." Said Tray, his right eye jumping.

"She has to be." Said Wasabi.

Momo is in a corner, mediating. Namida is amazed at Momo, she's been like that since she save Tray's life from that fish.

"Being a Priestess must be hard. And takes a lot of practice and hard works." Said Namida.

"So it seems." Said Hanabi.

"Dinner is ready everyone." Said Rengi.

Hanabi and Rengi handed everyone a bowl of rice and a plate of fish. Everyone gave thanks for the food and began to eat. Tray was the first to finished eating. The young teen sigh, decided to take a short nap.

.

.

.

The three figures from earlier appear a few meters away from the boat.

[Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram]

"Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu." Said all three figures. A black symbol appear and a cloud of smoke. A giant shadowy figure appear and rush toward the ferryboat.

.

.

.

Both Rengi and Hanabi stood up, looking out toward the ocean.

"Hanabi-sensei? Is something the matter?" Asked Namida.

Before Hanabi could answer, something hit the ferryboat. Everyone cried out and fell down. Next eight giant tentacles appear of both side of the boat.

"Not good." Said Wasabi.

"It's a giant squid!" Yelled Tray.

One of the tentacle attack the Rengi clone, destroying it. Everyone got to their feet, dodging a few tentacles. Momo ran toward her luggage, but a tentacle grab hold of the teen.

"Momo-chan!" Yelled Namida, who took out eight shuriken and threw them at the tentacle. All eight hit the tentacle, which is forced to release Momo.

Momo quickly grab her suitcase and pull out her bow and a few arrows. One of the tentacle grab hold of Namida, squeezing the young teen.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Cried out Namida.

A kunai with an explosive tag hit the tentacle that held Namida. The tag exploded, causing the tentacle to release Namida, who was caught by Tray.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu." Said Rengi, performing the hand seals require to summon a dragon made of water. The water dragon bit hold of a few tentacles.

Momo fired a divine charka enhance bow, greatly injuring one of the tentacles. A few tentacles headed toward Hanabi.

"Hanabi-sensei, look out!" Yelled Wasabi.

"Eight Trigram Rotation." Said Hanabi, rotating in a circle and emitting charka in a dome like. The tentacles attack the rotating circle and all flew back into the water with great force.

"Amazing." Said Momo.

Wasabi ran toward Tray and Namida. Wasabi quickly went to work healing her teammate. A few tentacles attack the three genin.

"Look out!" Yelled Rengi.

[Bird]

"Wind Style: Air Bullets Jutsu." Said Tray, who fire multiple bullet of air from his mouth. The sharp air cut all the tentacles, not one is able to come close toward Tray and his teammates.

A few tentacles attacked Momo. The Priestess created a divine barrier, protecting her from the tentacles.

"I think this thing weakness might be lightning. Does anyone have any lightning style jutsu?" Asked Rengi, dodging a few tentacles.

Tray eyes widen in realization. The young teen took out a scroll with yellow markings. Tray ran and jumped onto the water. Tray unrolled the scroll and placed it onto the water (he used charka for preventing the scroll from sinking).

[Ox, Monkey, Horse, Hare]

"Lightning Style: Lightning Scroll." Said Tray. The scroll started to glow a bright yellow color and lightning is emitted from the scroll.

The lightning shock the entire area, shocking everything that is present in the water. Tray quickly jumped onto the boat before the lightning hit him. The giant squid cried out in pain as it's entire body was shock. Tray force more charka into the scroll, intensifying the lightning. The squid gave one last cried before all it's tentacles fell into the water and the water turn black, probably from the ink.

"Is it over?" Asked Wasabi, who is currently helping Namida to her feet.

"Yes. The squid is dead." Answered Hanabi, who is using her Byakugan.

"Namida are you okay?" Asked Tray.

"Yes, I'm fine." Said Namida with a smile.

"Let's hurry get out of here." Said Momo.

Rengi quickly grab the wheel of the boat and drove off. Leaving the now dead giant squid. A few minutes later, the squid disappear in a cloud of smoke.

.

.

.

The three figures saw the battle.

"Well well, it seems we underestimated those genin brats. But now matters, we will take them down as soon as they land." Said the middle figure.

Author notes: And there you have it. Sorry this chapter took so long, but I had to re-write this chapter over. Now to quickly answer a few questions.

1: Which dimension did Tray came from?

Tray is actually from another universe similar to ours. So his universe is more advanced with rocket ship, airplane, guns etc.

2: Is Tray working for the Otsutsuki?

No he's not. I will have a story for that though, so be on the look-out.

And that's it. Until next time.

Jesus. Save. Us.


End file.
